


A Little Hush

by hivecaptor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Carlos, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is a Good Husband, Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Healthy Relationships, Intimacy, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Cecil, Vague Descriptions, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor
Summary: It wasn't perfect. It wasn't the image of a bed of roses and a night at the Four Seasons. It was messy and it was painful and it was the best thing he could have ever asked for. Cecil didn't want a prince laid out all pretty for him, he wanted Carlos.Carlos, who was a little neurotic. Carlos, who was a little soft around the edges.Carlos, who was his.He was Cecil's, and that was all that mattered. It was all that he needed to know.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	A Little Hush

_We are deaf, we are numb,_

_Free and young and we can feel none of it._

This was what Carlos had been craving. The stretch, the ache of his legs spread around his husband's hips, and the steady pressure that came with having someone else inside of you. Cecil was holding his wrists to the bed, they had discussed it beforehand and Carlos had decided that he was ready. The soft pressure didn't feel suffocating anymore, his husband's hands didn't make him want to take off running. He felt held, cared for. Not trapped.

Carlos let out a choked sob, clenching his fingers into a fist. Cecil noticed. "How're you doing, love?" he asked, pausing.

"Great. Perfect. Just- fuck, please don't stop, Cecil, please."

He brushed a thumb across the lump of bone in Carlos's wrist. "Shh, alright. You're doing so well for me, love. Shit, I-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

It was the first time in the evening that Cecil had cracked. His voice shuddered and he buried his face in Carlos's neck, breathing in the soft scent of sweat and blackeberries. He removed one of his hands and ran it down Carlos's torso, coming to rest just under his belly button. The soft pressure let him move but held him steady as Cecil drew back and pushed in again. 

"Shh," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of Carlos's throat, tapping two fingers on his stomach. Carlos hadn't realized it, but he had been crying out, low and hurt sounding. The two fingers were their wordless check-in for when one of them couldn't speak. At the same time, it grounded him and asked, was he alright? Did he need to stop? Carlos copied the motion on the side of Cecil's neck, his silent signal to keep going, please don't leave him like this.

Everything was quiet. Cecil was slow and careful and he felt so lovely. It wasn't long until Carlos came, tense and gasping for air, reaching for a hold on his husband's shoulder, his arm, his hair, anything he could reach.

Cecil followed shortly after, sighing into the cool night and brushing Carlos's hair from his face, cradling his jaw and taking a moment to just look at him. To just appreciate all he had. Nobody else got to see him like this, sweaty and fallen apart in just the right way. 

It wasn't perfect. It wasn't the image of a bed of roses and a night at the Four Seasons. It was messy and it was painful and it was the best thing he could have ever asked for. Cecil didn't want a prince laid out all pretty for him, he wanted Carlos.

Carlos, who was a little neurotic. Carlos, who was a little soft around the edges. 

Carlos, who was his. 

He was Cecil's, and that was all that mattered. It was all that he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote from 'Sedated' by Hozier.
> 
> This is short, but I like how it turned out. I wanted to write something more in-depth that really captured their dynamic and what their relationship meant to them, so I hope I did these two justice. Thank you for reading!


End file.
